Peter Rose
Peter Rose has worked as a director on Coronation Street since 2011 and has to date contributed 86 episodes, six of them double episodes. He began his career as an Assistant Floor Manager and Production Manager at the BBC on series such as Bergerac, Howard's Way and Kessler before graduating to directing and production. In 2002 he was the producer of the revamped Crossroads and one year later took over the helm at EastEnders. He has also directed that programme as well as Emmerdale and Holby City. Episodes directed by Peter Rose 2010s 2011 (5 episodes) *Episode 7607 (23rd May 2011) *Episode 7608 (23rd May 2011) *Episode 7609 (26th May 2011) *Episode 7610 (27th May 2011) *Episode 7611 (27th May 2011) 2012 (9 episodes) *Episode 7946 (3rd September 2012) *Episode 7947 (3rd September 2012) *Episode 7948 (5th September 2012) *Episode 7949 (9th September 2012) (Double episode) *Episode 7989 (5th November 2012) *Episode 7990 (5th November 2012) *Episode 7991 (7th November 2012) *Episode 7992 (9th November 2012) *Episode 7993 (9th November 2012) 2013 (4 episodes) *Episode 8254 (11th November 2013) *Episode 8255 (11th November 2013) *Episode 8256 (13th November 2013) *Episode 8257 (17th November 2013) (Double episode) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8294 (6th January 2014) *Episode 8295 (6th January 2014) *Episode 8296 (8th January 2014) *Episode 8297 (10th January 2014) *Episode 8298 (10th January 2014) *Episode 8484 (6th October 2014) *Episode 8485 (6th October 2014) *Episode 8486 (8th October 2014) *Episode 8487 (10th October 2014) *Episode 8488 (10th October 2014) *Episode 8528 (7th December 2014) (Double episode) *Episode 8529 (10th December 2014) *Episode 8530 (12th December 2014) *Episode 8531 (12th December 2014) 2015 (12 episodes) *Episode 8709 (17th August 2015) *Episode 8710 (17th August 2015) *Episode 8711 (19th August 2015) *Episode 8712 (20th August 2015) *Episode 8713 (21st August 2015) *Episode 8714 (21st August 2015) *Episode 8763 (2nd November 2015) *Episode 8764 (2nd November 2015) *Episode 8765 (4th November 2015) *Episode 8766 (5th November 2015) *Episode 8767 (6th November 2015) *Episode 8768 (6th November 2015) 2016 (10 episodes) *Episode 8915 (30th May 2016) *Episode 8916 (30th May 2016) *Episode 8917 (1st June 2016) *Episode 8918 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 8919 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 8953 (25th July 2016) *Episode 8954 (25th July 2016) *Episode 8955 (27th July 2016) *Episode 8956 (29th July 2016) *Episode 8957 (29th July 2016) 2017 (10 episodes) *Episode 9164 (15th May 2017) *Episode 9165 (15th May 2017) *Episode 9166 (17th May 2017) *Episode 9167 (19th May 2017) *Episode 9168 (19th May 2017) *Episode 9204 (10th July 2017) *Episode 9205 (10th July 2017) *Episode 9206 (12th July 2017) *Episode 9207 (14th July 2017) *Episode 9208 (14th July 2017) 2018 (12 episodes) *Episode 9445 (2nd May 2018) *Episode 9446 (2nd May 2018) *Episode 9447 (4th May 2018) *Episode 9448 (4th May 2018) *Episode 9449 (7th May 2018) *Episode 9450 (7th May 2018) *Episode 9488 (22nd June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9490 (25th June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9580 (8th October 2018) *Episode 9581 (8th October 2018) *Episode 9582 (10th October 2018) *Episode 9583 (10th October 2018) 2019 (11 episodes) *Episode 9857 (26th August 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9859 (28th August 2019) *Episode 9860 (28th August 2019) *Episode 9908 (28th October 2019) *Episode 9909 (28th October 2019) *Episode 9910 (30th October 2019) *Episode 9911 (30th October 2019) *Episode 9958 (23rd December 2019) *Episode 9959 (23rd December 2019) *Episode 9960 (24th December 2019) *Episode 9961 (25th December 2019) (Double episode) Category:Coronation Street directors